Big Brother Hellboy
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Instead of Bruttenholm, Rose adopts Hellboy. How will Stevens life be different with a big brother like this?
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother Hellboy

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **What is it that makes a man a man?**

 **Is it his origins,** **the way things start?**

 **Or is it something else, something harder to describe?...**

… **...1944, Scotland...**

The Gems hadn't known what to expect when they tracked down the gas-masked human that broke into their base, somehow overpowered Garnet(how was that even possible!?), and stole a dangerous Gem artifact...But it hadn't been this-

"What I will do tonight can never be undone!" Shouted a strange human that radiated power and malevolence.

"Tonight, We will open a portal and awaken the OGDRU JAHAD: The seven Gods of chaos. Our enemies will be destroyed. In an instant, all impurity in this world will be razed and from the ashes a new Eden will arise!"

From their hiding spot; Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst(Ruby and Sapphire were still recovering separately in Rose's fountain.) watched on with curiosity. What were these strange humans doing?

Suddenly, the machine(powered by the Gem artifact) began to activate. Burning symbols slash the air, like living serpents of fire. Opening a massive rift in space.

What the Gems saw, shocked them to the core of their being.

The alien Galaxy displayed seven translucent egg-like monoliths of unholy origin, where horrible creatures were clearly slumbering.

The Gems didn't know how they knew. But they knew they had to stop this at all costs!

Amethyst and Rose jumped from their hiding spot to attack the guards, while Pearl took advantage of the diversion to hack the Gem artifact from a safe distance-

 **BOOM!**

The artifact overloaded and took the machine with it!

The strange humans face becomes distorted, pulled like ectoplasmic taffy, his body contorting and breaking. The cosmic portal suddenly implodes! Nothing is left but a few burnt rails and the metal glove, empty and smoking...

…...

After wiping out what little resistance was left; the Gems frantically searched the area for clues to make sense of what they just witnessed...whatever it was.

Suddenly Rose saw it-

Hiding in deep shadow, the RED THING observes with bright, golden eyes veined with streaks of burnt sienna.

Cautiously Rose slowly fishes a BABY RUTH candy bar from her pocket. Peeling back the wrapper, she slowly waves the candy. The RED THING shrinks back.

Rose bites into the candy and chews, noisily smacking her lips. Offers the candy again. This time, out of the dark comes a small FACE, not very different from the stone demons around it.

The creature extends its right arm: it's solid stone with tiny runes engraved around the thick, cylindrical wrist. Four articulated stone fingers wiggle, reaching for the chocolate.

Rose tenderly covers it with a blanket. The stubby fingers snatch the candy. Rose smiles.

"Whoa! Would'ya look at the size of that whammer!" Shouted an excited Amethyst.

"W-what is it?" Asked a curious Pearl.

Rose just kept smiling."It's a boy. Just a baby boy."

And so began the life of Hellboy...What? Don't look at us like that! Amethyst was the one that named him!(I still think she cheated in that coin toss!)...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother Hellboy ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The next sixty years...were hectic to say the least. It wasn't just damaged Gems that came after us anymore, everything that went bump in the night seemed to want a piece of us...well, want a piece of hellboy anyway.

Hellboy grew up...interesting, intense, sarcastic...Reckless(needless to say I blame Amethysts influence). We long lost track of how many deities, monsters, abominations, and mad men came to entice/kill Hellboy in one scheme or another.

Before all this we didn't even know earth had a supernatural underbelly, so this was quite an education...a painful education...but an education nonetheless! We were quick to discover something interesting...whenever we fight supernatural creatures we become weaker, while they become stronger! Whereas The opposite happened to hellboy!(although not to as a great extent) We took Hellboy to fight some rouge, damaged Gems...and the results were staggering! Hellboy's power became so great that the hills shook! And the rouge Gem!...It became so weak it shriveled up and broke down back into Gem form right there and then!

We didn't know what to make of it!...then help came from an unexpected source...

…...

Pearl just shook her head as Garnet bubbled the Gem that Hellboy defeated. "I just don't understand it...what is this strange phenomena that keeps effecting us like this?...and why?"

"Perhaps I can offer an explanation frauline?" The Gems whirled around just in time to see a ghostly apparition go inside a mechanized Hazmat-suite...which rose up on it's own!

Pearl quirked an eyebrow. "A 'ghost'...possessing a suite?" She states with estranged skepticism. Then she just as quickly throws her hands up exasperated. "Sure, why not!? It makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened in my life recently!" States a defeated Pearl as she and the Gems go greet their new guest.

…...

Johann Kraus, a former Private investigator/spiritual medium/German gentleman. Who ended up destroying his body during his desperate search for his beloved wife's murderer; Jack the Ripper.

Currently, the trail had gone cold...and he requests a bargain were we help each other out with our respective goals. Desperate to discover the source of the strange phenomena that ails us, and aids Hellboy...we agree.

He then tells us of the "Gaia Hypothesis"; How the world gives(or takes) power to supernatural forces when they fight something the earth considers a threat. How the earth considered us (supernatural)foreign bodies in it's 'system'.(although there's a possibility that the trend might reverse itself in Gem temples or Kindergarten infected areas)

Needless to say we were annoyed at the prospect of the earth considering us threats(especially after all we'd done for it!). We were interested to learn that the earth seemed to consider hellboy it's rightful protector since it gave him extra power to fight both foreign and (to a lesser extent)domestic supernatural threats.

Apparently, there was an upside to this. Since we weren't recognized as part of the earths supernatural essence...We didn't have to obey any of the mystic laws that binded them on this planet.

…...

"-Wait, dose that include Hellboy?" Interrupted Amethyst. Kraus shook his head. "No...in fact all the signs show that if anything he should be more bound to them then any other...how he constantly breaks them is an infuriating mystery to me!"

Hellboy chuckles as he puffs out another smoke ring from his cigar. "Story of my life Doc."...

…...

And so Kraus moved into the base as our "all things supernatural on Earth" expert. He was the first non-gem person(besides Hellboy) we've allowed onto the base...and he wouldn't be the last...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Big Brother Hellboy ch. 3

 **AN: I know I said I'd go into Hellboy's life with the Gems here...But really, I just want to speed the story along so we get to Steven so the main story can begin, so I'll just(maybe) give glimpses with plot-relevant flashbacks(and perhaps the occasional omake) in future chapters**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Rose Quartz looks down from the hill and marvels at how her family had grown in such a short time. She looks to Hellboy, the demon who had become like a son to her. To Kraus; an interesting man who's shown her wonders(and horrors) of this plane that she never imagined! To Liz, the troubled pyrokinetic who they took in after she accidentally killed her family-

…...

 _Hellboy tentatively hands a lollipop to a frightened little girl who's huddled in the ruins of a burnt out city block..._

…...

She then looks toward the peculiar fish man they named Abraham Sapien. Who they found accidentally when following up on yet another lead on Jack the Rippers whereabouts-

…...

" _April, 14_ _th_ _, 1865?" Stated Kraus out-loud as he examined the piece of paper they found on the tank that contained the strange man. "Wasn't that the day that Wilkes jerk tried to kill Abe?" Asked Amethyst. "Why I do believe your right Amethyst." Agreed Pearl. "Boy, that was a crazy day even by our standards." Stated Garnet thoughtfully..._

… _..._

And finally the most recent addition...Greg Universe. A simple Rock Star human who won her heart-

… _..._

 _-"You know my boy, if you still wish to fuse with the fair Lady; I might be able to assist." Explained Kraus as he starts up his laser-chainsaw. Greg turns deathly pale. "Uh...Thanks. But I think I'll pass-_

…...

Rose chuckled at the memory. "Yes, your 'family' is quite diverse. Isn't it?" Rose turned around and paled. "Hello, Rose. Long time, no see." Said Grigori Rasputin...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Big Brother Hellboy ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Rose looked in horror at the man, who last she saw was ripped to pieces and scattered across the etheral. "How-how is this possible? You-

Quickly, she comes to her senses and summons her shield. Rasputin puts up a calming hand. "Fear not, Mrs. Universe. I bear you no ill-will."

Rose looked at him confused. "You don't? But we- Rasputin chuckled. "I know it sounds hard to believe...but you killing me the way you did was actually the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rose just looked at him bewildered. "What?- But you were- "Allow me to explain." Interrupts Rasputin he then begins to pace back and forth and gaze at the sky.

"Before the 'incident'...I had such a narrow-minded view of the universe. I focused only on our world...but completely ignored what happened around it...when that machine blew, I found my essence scattered throughout multiple worlds. I became exposed to new forms of supernatural, new ideas, new possibilities."

Rasputin chuckled. "Once I was a slave to the Ogdru Jahad; I believed that they were all powerful...But I see now that their just a little fish in a big pond. Sure, releasing them would destroy Earth...But that's it. Outside earth's boundaries...Their powerless."

He turns to Rose. "Thanks to knowledge and power gained from my 'death'...I was able to slay the Ogdru Jahad in it's lair!" He exclaims with pride.

He then turns to Rose. "You see my dear? You didn't kill me, you just made me stronger. Where once was a serf is now a master!"

Rose didn't really know what to make of this. "Oh...Well that's great!...I guess." She said bewildered.

Rasputin nodded. "And as token of my thanks; I have come to warn you that in the next 10-20 years...The Gem empire will return to finish what they started."

Rose turns deathly pale at the implications of this. "But all is not lost." Assured Rasputin. "What we need is a champion-

"We already have Hellboy." Said Rose. Rasputin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but he won't be enough." "The supernatural of our world are more powerful(Thanks to the large amount of universal Ley-lines that flow through it). But the Gem homeworlds supernatural are more experienced, older, and have greater dominion having assimilated the supernatural of all the worlds they either conquered or sucked dry."

He turns to Rose. In conclusion: the most we can hope for is that they cancel each other out...Which won't do us any good against their non-paranormal forces."

He shakes his head. "No what we need is a champion that both worlds can declare their protector. Someone born both of this world and their world."

Rose frowned. "How will we be able to bring that about?" She asked confused. Raputin smiles. "Oh, that's easy."

He pulls out an asp that snarls at her. "You have to die"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
